The present invention relates generally to oral hygiene devices and, more particularly, to an oral hygiene device that is installed as a permanent fixture in a bathroom sink environment.
Thorough dental care is a very important part of one's health and personal hygiene and, while brushing and flossing are the primary and traditional methods for keeping one's teeth clean, there are other devices that may aid or contribute to in maximizing one's oral health. Oral irrigators may help keep teeth clean by shooting a jet of water into areas that may be difficult to reach with a toothbrush.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for irrigating a person's oral cavity and for loosening food particles or plaque from one's teeth using high pressure water streams. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices and patent proposals do not provide a permanent sink fixture and offers improved control over the volume, velocity, and temperature of water flowing through the device.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an oral hygiene device that provides a permanent sink fixture that satisfies the limitations or disadvantages of the existing devices and proposals in the prior art.